


The Dauntless Disappearances in Derry, Maine

by maxaroni



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Beverly Marsh, Adult Eddie Kaspbrak, Adult Losers Club (IT), Adult Richie Tozier, Anxious Ryan Bergara, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Missing Children, Oblivious Ryan Bergara, Pining Shane Madej, Protective Shane Madej, but he doesn't even realize it, but that's okay, evil clown shenanigans, it chapter 2 didn't happen, kinda a mess, pennywise - Freeform, ryan bergara - Freeform, shane madej - Freeform, trying to write this in a way that you dont have to have seen IT to read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:42:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27504010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxaroni/pseuds/maxaroni
Summary: "Welcome to Buzzfeed Unsolved Supernatural - a show where I, Ryan Bergara, and my friend Shane Madej investigate supernatural occurrences and locations as part of our ongoing investigation into the question 'are ghosts real?' Today, we continue our investigation in the quaint, eerie town of Derry, Maine."
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	The Dauntless Disappearances in Derry, Maine

"I've never been to Maine before," Shane had said upon learning about their next location, leaning back in his office chair and lifting both hands to put behind his head vacation-style. "Pretty scenic place, according to Trivago."

Ryan isn't sure the scenic views are something he can anticipate with Shane as they board the plane; how could he think about the overlooks when the sheer horrific-ness of it all was staring him dead in the face?

It's too early in the morning for Shane to question Ryan's nervous look, not to mention that this is just how Ryan gets before they head to locations. His stomach ties itself into knots for hours and hours just for nothing to happen other than a creaky wall that makes Ryan lose his lunch. When they find their seats (empty aisle seat which now holds their carry-on bags, Ryan in the middle seat, Shane at the window) and settle in, Shane does have a question that he for some reason hadn't thought of. "Why is this a Supernatural trip and not a True Crime episode?" Ryan's eyes dart up from the seatbelt that he's hastily tightening for just a moment, then back to his hands.

"What d'you mean?" He asks in a hushed tone. There's a sleeping baby in the row of seats next to them, he wants to be respectful.

And also, nobody wants a screaming baby on a flight, much less on a four-in-the-morning flight. Better yet, don't bring your baby on planes. Better yet, don't have babies if you don't wanna. Or do! Totally up to you. But anyways. Donate to Planned Parenthood.

"I mean," Shane softens his tone now too, after Ryan gesturing towards the baby and widening his eyes to say 'don't wake it up', "it's missing children either not found or found murdered. Classic Gacy scenario." This makes Ryan smile a little, almost to a laugh but not quite.

"That's how it looked at first glance to me too, but-" Ryan pauses and furrows his brows for a second, looking away from Shane, then he looks back up at him. "It's almost like nobody cares that these children are missing." Shane raises an eyebrow but offers no questions, just twists in his seat a little to pop his back and then looks out his window. He should save the questions for the shoot anyway, and Ryan usually tries to fall asleep before the plane is off the ground, so Shane decides to let him.

-

Shane _does_ have to admit, the air here feels a little eerie. It gives him a nervous chill, the bizarre sensation of Deja Vu loading his skin with goosebumps, but he shrugs it off and manages to forget it quickly. I mean, how often do they get off planes? And it's chilly today, grey skies full of clouds, the potential to drizzle. And it's _fucking Maine_.

Obviously, I and every single one of you knows that Ryan is incapable of Shaning it off- I mean shrugging it off. Hahaha! Haha. Ha.

Ok.

Ryan moves his shoulders a tad under his jacket, adjusts the straps of his bookbag, and examines his surroundings with an uncomfortable expression. He jumps when the cab door closes after a helpful nudge from Shane. "Welp," Shane begins loudly and pats Ryan on the shoulder, before motioning to the cab driver to pop the trunk so they can grab their bags, "it's Maine alright," He says as he moves to retrieve their things, and Ryan chortles a little because what does that even mean?

The airport was in the next town over, Bangor, which was an hour away from where they needed to be. After the cab ride over, which consisted of their usual bickering and joking which probably drove the cab driver nuts, as well as a 'hey man, slow down a bit going past the 'Welcome to Derry' sign, I wanna get a shot of it', Ryan seemed to calm down a little. But now, as they stand in front of the quaint ('appealing, warm' in Shane's words, 'treacherous, vengeful' in Ryan's) Derry Townhouse, all of his uneasiness is returning, weighing down on his shoulders a little heftier than before. He feels almost stuck there, staring at this building, scaring himself into wondering if something sinister is waiting inside. For some reason, he's gone so rigid with worry that his bones are aching in his skin.  
  
Shane sets the last of the four bags on the sidewalk, watching the taxi head off down the street for a split second before speaking again. "Yeah, no, that's fine, little guy! I got the sacks, you just take it easy on the ol' muscles there, bucko!" He expects a laugh or some snarky remark to cut him off, but he's stricken with silence from his best friend, so he lets his now concerned gaze travel to Ryan, stiff as a board, staring at the townhome.

"Ryan," Shane takes a hurried step forward and reaches out to Ryan, gently letting his fingertips graze Ryan's arm, making him jump a little and finally redirect his gaze. "Hey, you good, buddy? Don't tell me this lil place is spookin' ya." Ryan stares for just a second, a nauseated look on his face before he finally shakes his head a little, forces a smile, and nods. 

"Yeah, just-" He looks ahead of him again, at the antagonizing glare of the Derry Townhouse. A small breeze picks up, making him shiver. 

"It's your ghost vision, isn't it?" Shane wheezes out, and suddenly Ryan's smile isn't as fake. "That pile of bricks really did ya in, little guy!" Now he's laughing a little, teeth and all, a faint pink on his cheeks from the cold. 

"Fuck you!" Shane smiles back at him and winks, turning to get the bags as he does so.

"Only if you ask nicely," He picks up his two with a melodramatic heave as Ryan laughs behind him, "now help me get _these_ bricks inside. It's cold out here."

Soon they're inside the townhome that they shortly learn is empty other than the two of them. There isn't even a bartender at the well-stocked bar. "I'm calling that an invitation, baby!" Shane shouts as he makes his way to the bar, heading behind the counter to look at the stock.

Smiling now, Ryan feels like he can breathe a little easier. He sits down at the bar and looks around. Shane is an awesome best friend, he reminds himself, as he does every time that Shane makes him feel lighter through his overwhelming fears. This place isn't as scary on the inside as it looks on the outside, he supposes.

And it helps, too, that the Derry Townhouse owner left Shane and Ryan a sweet 'Welcome to Derry' postcard with a beaver on it, a bottle of red wine (that neither of them would drink), and a little bowl of chocolates (that they'd devour) all in a basket and crowned with a secured bouquet of crimson red balloons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This is just a short opening chapter! I haven't published a story in years, and the last one that I did was on Wattpad. I've since deleted any Wattpad stories I had, so this is a fresh start for me! I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> Allllllso, this is my first time writing Ryan and Shane, so it might be slightly ??? off ???, but I'm trying. My other stories were for completely different fandoms, ranging all the way from my first ever stories which were a Niall Horan FanFic and a Corpse Party FanFic, to what I write most of the time now, which are RDR2, BFU, TLOU, South Park, etc. Sooo, it's a wide range. BUT this is the first one I've ever uploaded other than the first two I mentioned (all of my other writing is in my notes or saved on my computer lmaooo), and I was like thirteen when I wrote those LOL (I'm 19 now). So n e ways, here's this. <3 comment if you want!!!


End file.
